An Impossible Slytherin
by RiaBitar
Summary: Emilia Walker felt like the outcast in Slytherin. She did not have any friends and she even began to hate herself. But during the summer before her sixth year, she finds out she is not really who she thinks she is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Albus Dumbledore stood for the end of term speech. Finally, the summer holidays were bestowed upon the students of Hogwarts once more. Emilia Walker watched in admiration at her idol as he looked at everyone through his half-moon spectacles. He was truly a legend. She clapped loudly before turning to the appetizing food appearing on her table.

Emilia sat at the end of her table as usual. She could feel the serpent glare at her through its stony eyes. She knew she did not belong in this house, no wonder she did not have any friends. She was a bloody muggle-born. She stared at the other students on her table as they were chattering loudly, still giving her looks. Pansy Parkinson, in particular, was having some sort of stare-down with her. Gathering up some nerve, she watched her make her way towards her.

"Hey Walker, I heard you were going back to those filthy excuses for parents, pity, they must be as bad as you!"

Emilia stood up abruptly, ignoring the food on her plate that splattered slightly on the table. "Watch your mouth, Parkinson, before I hex you into oblivion."

Pansy laughed so loud; the noise in the Great Hall began to die down. Emilia looked around as she saw the students paying close attention to them. "What is your problem? I've had it with this tormenting! Five years and you can't have enough? Don't you know what is at stake here and you still have the decency to think about blood status!"

The Slytherin table commenced their murmurs. They knew what Emilia was talking about. She was talking about the rise of the Dark Lord. The tension began to rise but the other houses began making noise again. Emilia sighed in exasperation as she gathered her things and left the Great Hall.

He walked as fast as he could specifically because of the emptiness in his growling belly. He was starving. But he knew that Severus Snape had something to say.

Draco Malfoy knocked on the potions professor's office door and entered without waiting for a complete response.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Draco, please have a seat. I won't waste much of your time as I am aware of your mounting appetite," Snape explained, barely acknowledging the pale boy as he took a seat opposite him. Snape looked up and took time to notice the bags under Draco's eyes and the dark outfit he was wearing.

"You look worn out," Snape muttered.

"Well, of course, considering the fact that you put me in Occlumency training all semester after my parents disowned me but other than that, I'm fine."

Snape nodded and pulled out a potion. "Take this, it will calm you." Draco obeyed and drank down the potion, immediately relaxing his mind before waiting for Snape to continue.

"I'm sure you didn't call me here to talk about my welfare."

"No, Draco. I called you here to tell you that this summer is going to be different at Spinner's end. Dumbledore has given me a task to complete and you are going to help me." Draco perked up at the last part.

"What's this about?"

"A student at Hogwarts has been living a lie for fifteen years. Even that student is unaware of this lie."

"A lie, you say?"

"Don't get too excited, Draco. This student has been under a glamour charm but Dumbledore has asked me to, how do you say it, tell the truth and this summer is where you pay the student a visit and bring them to Spinner's end." Draco smirked. "She was being protected from the Dark Lord and now, Mr. Potter has to find out as well. Don't ask any more questions; I've detained you more than enough." This was the cue to leave.

Draco stood up and nodded before heading off to the Great Hall. Hunger overwhelmed him but as soon as he was at the threshold of the entrance, two certain housemates caught his eye – Parkinson and Walker. "…And you still have the decency to think about blood status!" Emilia exclaimed. Draco watched as she gathered her things and shoved past him without even a hello.

"Mate, did you see that? Walker isn't as tongue-tied as she seems," Blaise Zabini explained.

He noticed Draco slowly making his way to the table, casting a glare at Pansy.

"Can't you give that girl a break? She's been tormented for five years," Draco muttered. Blaise raised an eyebrow then shrugged it off before resuming eating.

Draco sighed and stormed out of the Great Hall, looking for Emilia in hopes to apologize on the house's behalf. He walked around and finally decided to check the Astronomy tower. His suggestion was right as he saw her leaning on her arms as she looked out into the night sky. Her auburn hair cascaded down her back in a swift way as he slowly made his way towards her.

"Uh…Walker?" she froze.

"Go away; I'm in no mood for another bloody argument." _Feisty one_, he thought.

"Look, Walker, I just wanted to apologize on behalf of my friends. They're still getting used to the ignorance of blood status." She sighed and turned around.

"Whoa, Malfoy, you didn't have to, it would ruin your reputation if anyone saw you here with me, eh?" she said harshly. He raised his eyebrows.

"You…"

"I mean, I'm just a good-for-nothing mudblood who does not belong in this world, especially in Slytherin of all houses, right?" She glared at him before a smirk began forming on her lips. "You know, for a minute there, I felt like committing suicide, but my sharp mind got the better of me."

"Look, I know what you've went through…"

"No you don't! You don't know shit, Malfoy! You can't just come up here and _apologize _as if it makes everything go away! It doesn't! I wouldn't expect you of all people to understand how I feel! Don't you see? _Everybody hates me_!"

Draco stared at her for a long moment. After that outburst, he was expecting her to break down and cry but she stood on guard, like a soldier with no twitch of an eye whatsoever. No wonder she was in Slytherin. She knows how to hide her feelings. Draco admired her fearless behavior. "Calm down, Walker, you have no idea what I've been through; I was just trying to help! I'm a changed person! Or maybe you just don't need any friend, even if it were someone like me."

"Yeah, like you would want to be my friend."

"I would, I don't care about blood status anymore." Emilia eyed him suspiciously and fell down to the floor, leaning on her knees. "Can we start over?" he sat beside her hesitantly. Then he turned to her and extended his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

She stared for a while at his outstretched hand, thinking whether he was trying to prank her but thought better. If it were the old Malfoy, he would have pretended to wipe dirt off of him if she merely touched him. "I'm Emilia Walker," she accepted his hand into hers. He smiled slightly at the tiny hand engulfed in his. Draco never really noticed Emilia before but it was his chance to reverse his ways and he took it. Being friends with her would change his outtake on muggle-borns.

Draco stood up and pulled Emilia up with him. "Well, I better get back, I understand if you don't want to go to the Great Hall right now." She nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you later, then," she said, smiling and descending the tower. Draco followed and they parted ways as he was heading back to the Great Hall. He was still starving.

Emilia was heading back to the Slytherin common room. She was still trying to process what just happened in the Astronomy tower. Was Draco really her _friend_? She unconsciously became lost in her thoughts that she bumped into someone squarely in the chest.

"Oh, urm, sorry," Emilia muttered and walked past them without looking at their faces.

"Hold on, you're the girl who fought with Parkinson earlier," it was the voice of none other than Granger. Emilia nodded and turned around to see the Golden trio. "You're in Slytherin," she added.

"Granger, what do you want from me? I'm really in a bad mood," Emilia mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I can see why, you had a fit with her, but I would like to say that it was bloody great, you stood up for…" Potter's voice trailed off.

"Muggle-borns…yes, of course, I did, I am a muggle-born. I stand up for what I believe is true," Emilia explained.

"I never really noticed you, Walker, I had no idea you were a muggle-born and you're in Slytherin. Pretty odd if you ask me," Grange said. Emilia nodded.

"Yes, quite odd," she locked her eyes on Potter's green ones. As soon as she did so, he closed his eyes and scrunched up his face as if he were in pain. He placed his hand on his forehead and walked away quickly. Emilia looked at Granger and Weasley as they were staring at her confused. "What – ouch!" she exclaimed, feeling a tingling sensation on her left arm. The tingly feeling increased to a burn and Emilia grasped her left arm with her right hand.

"Are you okay?" Weasley asked.

"I'm fine, it was nice meeting you but I have to go now," she replied and ran off, still clutching her left arm tightly.

The Hogwarts express halted as the students arrived on platform 9 ¾. Everyone said their goodbyes before arriving on platform 9 of King's Cross station. Emilia was greeted by her parents as they embraced her in a tight hug. "Oh, Emilia, we've missed you so much!" Linda Walker exclaimed. Emilia smiled half-heartedly and looked around the station. She spotted Granger making her way to her parents. They smiled at each other for a brief moment before turning to their respective families.

"So, what are our plans this summer?" Emilia asked hopefully dragging her trunk to the car behind her parents.

"Sorry, Em, we were so busy we didn't plan anything, you can see friends this holiday," Martin Walker replied. Emilia sighed and nodded. _Do I have a choice?_

The ride home was uneventful and so was unpacking her things. Emilia fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _Two agonizing months_, she thought. As she began to drift off, her eyes wandered towards the window and she noticed two flying objects approaching her in the distance. She sat up and rubbed her eyes but the objects were still approaching.

As the objects came closer, she noticed that they were two brooms carrying two people on one and one person on the other. Emilia gasped and pulled open the windows, hoping no one saw them. _Bloody Hell,_ she thought.

"Hey, Walker," Potter whispered.

"Merlin's beard, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we were just off to Diagon alley, but judging by your tone of voice, I don't think we should've come to ask if you would accompany us," Weasley explained. Emilia chuckled.

"That's very nice of you to come, hang on, let me get my broom," Emilia went back into her room, opened her trunk and pulled out her broomstick.

The four of them flew off to Diagon alley, Hermione clutching tightly onto Ron for dear life but the rest enjoying the wind blowing on their faces. Neither said a word until they were safely on the ground and walking. Diagon alley was filled with people on that particular afternoon.

"So, how's Slytherin house?" Hermione asked.

"Well, let me think; it's horrible if you ask me, being called a mudblood and all. I'm a bit of a loner actually," Emilia answered.

"You have no friends?" Ron said incredulously. Emilia thought of Draco but still shook her head. "That must bloody suck."

"We're your friends," Potter – Harry stated. Emilia looked at the three and smiled.

"I'm a Slytherin. You guys are Gryffindors."

"Who cares, Emilia?" Hermione asked. Emilia shrugged.

"Then, sure, we're friend–"

"Wow, Walker, stooping _this _low to get friends? Why am I not surprised?" Emilia turned to be greeted with cold black eyes up front and grey ones she never noticed before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Ah, Parkinson, what a _pleasant _surprise," Emilia muttered, roving her eyes around the group of Slytherins. Blaise Zabini stood at the back with a carefree look on his face. Draco, however, was standing beside Pansy as Emilia locked eyes with him for a brief second, admiring his unnoticed grey eyes. "I don't really want to talk to you, so shove what you want to say up your arse."

"You filthy, good-for-nothing mudblood, have you forgotten so soon? You are below me, so you better…"

"I said shove it, Parkinson, leave me alone." There was quiet laughter in the group.

"Parkinson, you ruined everything, why can't you simply get over this pureblood superiority? We're all the same," Blaise explained. Emilia stared at him in disbelief as he approached her from the back of the group. "Hi, Walker, we were all talking and we know that you-know-who is rising. We figured we need to all work together in order to destroy him."

Emilia frowned. "What we're trying to say is sorry for the past five years. We were young and foolish. All we want to do now is put our stupid beliefs aside and just be friends," Draco said, maintaining eye contact with Emilia. He could see a slight smile on her lips but it went by unnoticed. "The Golden trio as well, we just want you all to forgive us."

Emilia turned to her new friends and they nodded. Then, she turned back to her housemates. "Alright, I forgive you."

The group soon found themselves at the Leaky Cauldron, drinking butterbeer. If someone told Emilia a few days ago that she would be sitting with the golden trio and her housemates together having a good time, she would tell the person that he was mad. She drank down her butterbeer as she watched Blaise, Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch. Hermione sat beside her as they watched the scene unfold.

"This is a big surprise," she said. Emilia looked at her questioningly. "You know; whoever sees us together having fun will think that they lost their minds!" Emilia chuckled.

"Of course, this is the weirdest thing that has ever happened," Emilia looked around the room and spotted Draco at the bar. "Just a minute, I'll be right back," she stood up and headed towards him. She leaned on the bar and turned to Draco as she noticed him looking at her from the corner of his eye. "I don't know what you did to convince your friends, Malfoy, but I owe you one."

"Majority agrees with me, Walker, but since you _owe _me, why don't you start by calling me Draco, _Emilia_," Draco smirked, turning to face Emilia. He realized she looked much better in muggle clothes than in their uniforms. It showed her body off more. _Wait, what am I thinking?_

"Fine, _Draco_," she was slightly taken aback when he called her Emilia but she did not show her reaction. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"Since when did you care?" he asked confused. "I just like being alone sometimes, to dwell on my thoughts. Is that a crime?"

Emilia grinned, "No, of course not, what were you thinking about? Or is it too early to ask?" She looked at Draco and then the ground. "I guess I interrupted your alone time, right?"

Draco stared at her intently. "I was thinking about my life and how it turned out. No, it's not too early to ask and yes you interrupted my 'alone time'," she looked back up. "But I don't mind," he smiled. Emilia chuckled. "Why did you come here?"

"I just wanted to thank you," Emilia replied hesitantly. Draco raised his eyebrows. "Well, I heard about this muggle party next week, I think anyone's invited…"

"Yeah, I heard of it, Blaise and I are going, are you?" Emilia shrugged.

"I'll try and make it," she smiled. Emilia was not sure but she saw Draco almost wink at her. She was about to question him when someone passed by and tripped, pouring their drink on Emilia's shoes.

"Hey watch it!" Draco exclaimed, grabbing Emilia's hand and taking her to the corner of the Leaky Cauldron. "Are you okay?" he asked. Emilia sat down on a bench and glanced down at her shoes.

"I think my feet are burning," she muttered, maintaining her calm mood. Draco's eyes widened as he looked down. Snape mentioned a burning potion before. Draco pulled out a vial from his pocket and immediately poured it on her. "What did you just do?"

"Snape gave me this, in case, you're lucky about that," he explained. Emilia could feel the burning subside.

"Thanks, Draco," she muttered, looking down at him as he bent before her. He looked up at her and realized just how close his head was to hers. Emilia could see his eyes drift off to her lips. She kept her eyes on his grey ones, suddenly clouded with hidden passion. She felt her heart flutter when his hand was slowly coming up to her face. _Why am I feeling like this?_ He withdrew it and stood up.

"You're welcome," he answered, looking away. "I have to go, just be careful okay?" he asked and left without waiting for a response. Emilia sat there, dumbfounded. _What just happened?_

Draco walked out of the Leaky Cauldron as fast as he could. Before he could enter a shop, someone grabbed his hand. He turned hastily. "Mate, calm down, it's me!" Blaise exclaimed, letting go of his hand. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Blaise, this seems so foreign to me," Draco mumbled, running a hand through his unusually unruly hair. Blaise waited for him to continue. "I don't know what to do."

"Let me make it simple, Draco, these are called _feelings_," Blaise answered. Draco gave him an icy stare. "And maybe you care for her. I saw what happened back there. You took her to the corner and used a potion to help her; you're looking out for Walker."

"I never had these certain feelings for her and I never will," Blaise raised an eyebrow. "And I…"

"You nearly kissed her back there, admit it, you wanted to." Draco ignored Blaise and began walking away. _How can I have feelings for her?_

When he made sure he was alone, he leaned on the wall and began thinking. Emilia's face popped into his head. _And she looked really good today. _He shook his head in denial. _There is no way in Hell that I have feelings for Emilia Walker. _Then a thought came to him. _I wonder how her lips feel like. _Draco mentally slapped himself and headed to Spinner's end to see his guardian.

Emilia waved at the Golden trio as she landed in her bedroom, dropping her broom on her bed.

"You guys should come to the muggle party!" she exclaimed. The three nodded simultaneously and waved before flying away. She closed the bedroom window and fell back on her bed.

_The wind blew in her ears but she was sure she could hear the sound from the tree. She walked towards the tree and looked up to see him staring down at her. _

"_I just knew you'd come here," he said, smirking. She looked at him, his blonde hair caught in the wind, grey eyes filled with unfamiliar passion. _

"_You were waiting for me?" _

"_Of course," he jumped down and landed elegantly on his two feet. "Why do you think I was here then?"_

_She shrugged. "Any reason at all, but definitely not waiting for me," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He chuckled and approached her slowly, like a predator. Only a slim movement like that could make her submit to him easily. _

"_Emilia, you're acting as if someone Obliviated you, don't you know about my feelings for you?" she shook her head in confusion. _

"_You don't have feelings for me, Draco," she mumbled, taking a cautious step back as he took a step closer. He was waiting for her to explain; he was staring at her with a calm expression. "Y-you never have…just because of that incident at the Leaky Cauldron, that doesn't mean you have feelings for me." _

_Again, he chuckled. "You've always been funny, Emilia, one of the things I love about you," he approached her again and grinned in success as she backed up against a tree. "Don't deny your feelings," he murmured, placing his hands on both sides of her head. She refused to let him shrink her away like this. Emilia stood up straight and looked at him right in the eye. He smiled and leaned in as if it were a normal thing to do. And without hesitation, he kissed her softly on her lips. Emilia gasped out of shock. Draco really knew how to kiss a girl. She felt like melting into his arms and her knees felt like they were about to give. He smiled and pulled away. _

_Emilia gazed at his face as he cupped her cheek. She was mesmerized by him. She was about to close her eyes when she heard him say, "Admit it; you want me as much as I want you."_

Emilia opened her eyes. All she saw was her bedroom ceiling. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were giving away one particular feeling – _lust._ Not just lust for someone, but lust for none other than Draco Malfoy. _No way, I can't have feelings for him. This is just…_she had no justification for that statement. Emilia groaned and went back to bed, attempting to fall asleep again.

Draco splashed the water on his face. He was exhausted but anytime he tried to sleep, he was having weird dreams about Emilia. Even though he tried to push those thoughts away, they always came back. This girl did not know what she was doing to him. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the feeling his eyes were trying to decipher – _want. _Did he _want _Emilia? _This definitely cannot be good. _

"Mate, what're you doing up so early?" Blaise asked groggily as he saw Draco heading to his room. "Let me guess, you were thinking about Emilia, weren't you?"

"No, I was _dreaming _about Emilia; there's a significant difference."

"But she's still invading your thoughts, mate, you better do something about that." Draco groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry this all seems so _foreign _to you."

"You better shut up, Blaise, I just need to sleep," he muttered, having a sudden flashback of his dream. They had kissed in the dream and if it was that wonderful in his head, how would it be in real life? _Gods, she's getting to my head. _He turned the faucet of the sink off and went back to his room.

Blaise watched his best mate go back to bed. Since when did Emilia have this effect on him? All Blaise had to find out now was if Emilia reciprocated Draco's hidden feelings. If she did, then the two should stop being so stubborn and _admit _their feelings to themselves. He smirked. Draco has a lot to deal with this summer.

"Ms. Walker, back at the bookstore already?" the librarian asked. Emilia nodded.

"I need a new book," she smiled. Maybe reading would get her mind off a certain blonde.

She headed to the topmost floor of the bookstore and began searching for a new book. She grinned in satisfaction as she found an interesting book and pulled it out. _Who knew I'd find a Quidditch book? _She opened the first page and sat down beside the window as she began reading. As soon as she turned the page, she heard the sound of a book falling down. _I'm not alone up here. _Emilia stood up and hid behind a bookshelf. Taking a small look from one side, platinum blonde hair caught her eye._ Great, the one person I don't want to see right now. _She walked out from behind the bookshelf and headed slowly towards the window.

"Emilia, I saw you hiding behind the bookshelf," he said. Emilia sighed and turned to face him as he came closer.

"I was just being paranoid, I didn't know someone was up here," she muttered as he took another step closer. "What are you doing here, anyway? I never see you here."

"Looking for a book, of course." Her dream flashed in her mind – _Of course. _"Why do you think I was here then?" Emilia froze. _What are you playing at, Draco?_

"Any reason at all, but definitely not waiting – urm – looking for a book," she cleared her throat. He was just two steps away. He chuckled.

"You're acting as if –" she approached him and hit him with the book on his arm.

"Never do this to me again! Do you know what kind of sleep disorder I'm having right now? What kind of trick were you trying to pull?" she snapped and stormed down the stairs. _Of course, no wonder I had a dream of him! He's putting me under some spell! _She was reaching the next floor when someone grabbed her hand and twirled her around. "Hey!" she gasped. She was facing Draco now.

"What are you saying, Emilia? What are you even talking about?" he asked. Her heart began to flutter again at the realization of sudden hand contact. She looked away from him.

"Let go of me now, Draco."

"Tell me what is this blabbering about," he said. Emilia turned to look at him. "I don't know what you're talking about, Emilia, and frankly, you're sort of scaring me." Emilia stared at him closely to see total confusion in his eyes. _It makes him look cute…Oh shut up, Emilia. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Draco could not believe his luck. He was walking in Diagon alley when all of a sudden, the object of his thoughts passed by. Emilia did not even see him as she entered the bookstore. He followed her and saw her head to the highest floor of the bookstore. He entered to see the librarian.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Need a book," he replied, heading up the stairs. When he reached the top, he saw her by the window reading a _Quidditch _book. _Not bad, Walker, not bad at all. _He went to another bookshelf and watched her every movement; the way her face scrunched up in concentration as she read, the way her hair almost reached the floor as she sat down, the way she sat at a correct place to have the sun glistening on her. He was in such a daze that he knocked a book from its shelf and it fell to the floor. Emilia immediately stood up and hid behind a bookshelf. _Reflex, maybe. _He smirked. _I already saw you, Walker. _

After a few seconds, she came out and went back to the window. Draco approached her. "Emilia, I saw you hiding behind the bookshelf."

"I was just being paranoid; I didn't know someone was up here. What are you doing here, anyway? I never see you up here," she answered. Draco took a step closer.

"Looking for a book of course," he replied. She suddenly began thinking. "Why do you think I was here then?" she froze. _What I'm saying is having some sort of effect on her. _

"Any reason at all, but definitely not waiting – urm – looking for a book," he took a few steps closer. _Waiting, waiting for what, Emilia? _He chuckled. _Or who?_

"You're acting as if –" she came closer and hit him with the book. _Bloody Hell, Emilia! What was that for? _

"Never do this to me again! Do you know what kind of sleep disorder I'm having right now? What kind of trick were you trying to pull?" she snapped and walked down the stairs. _I was just going to say she was acting as if she did not know what one did at a library. _Draco followed her quickly and eventually caught up with her, grabbing her hand and twirling her around to face him.

"What are you saying, Emilia? What are you even talking about?" he asked. He saw her eyes look down to his hand holding hers. He kept his eyes on her face when he saw a slight colour on her cheeks. _Hold on, Emilia, are you blushing?_ She looked away from him.

"Let go of me, now, Draco."

"Tell me what is this blabbering about," she looked at him. Her tiny, almost invisible blush was gone. "I don't know what you're talking about, Emilia, and frankly, you're sort of scaring me," she was looking at him intently now. Draco could feel her stare make him shift uncomfortably. It was as if she was unraveling him with her eyes. _Her beautiful brown eyes. _

"Forget it, Malfoy," she tugged at her hand. He turned the position around so that he was dominating her with his eyes. He pulled her closer to him until she almost hit him on the chest.

"Back to second names now?" he murmured. Her breathing became a bit uneven but she refused to stand down. Draco had the sudden urge to kiss her right then and there. He pushed his head closer to her face until he was just an inch away. "Admit it, you want me." _Hmm, just trying my luck. _She blushed a bit again. _Is that true?_ His lips were about to touch hers when she managed to release her wrist from his grasp and pulled away from him.

"You just like to play with girls, don't you?" she asked, walking backwards away from him towards the staircase. "Stop whatever you're doing, Draco." He smirked. _I'm having an effect on you, aren't I?_

Emilia glared at him and walked back downstairs. Draco stood there for almost a minute before heading down as well. _I have to find out. Do you actually feel something for me?_ When he reached the bottom, she was already gone. _Too stubborn to admit. _He nodded at the librarian and exited the bookstore.

"And she was gone, just like that," Draco explained to Blaise as he was lounging on the couch at Spinner's end. Blaise listened attentively before smirking.

"I guess she either is in the same position as you with these _feelings_, or you're just harassing and stalking her so much she's probably scared of you," Blaise replied. Draco shook his head. "I think you picked the first guess," he added. Draco nodded, giving Blaise a look that said _obviously_.

"If she really does have feelings for me then why didn't she let me kiss her?" Draco asked thoughtfully. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe because she thinks _you _don't have feelings for her, considering your famous reputation with the females of Hogwarts." Draco did not retort but just began thinking. _Blaise does have a point._

Snape suddenly arrived through the floo network. "Ah, I see you two are not going out today?" The two shook their heads.

"Draco just came actually. He was at Diagon alley," Blaise explained, raising an eyebrow at Draco.

"And did you find that trip useful in any way?"

"No, I –"

"Yes, he did, sir. In fact, he found out about a lot of things," Blaise smirked. Draco was glaring daggers at him right now. Snape nodded uninterested and paced the living room, deciding what to do.

"Well, I told you about my task for this summer and I need to give you the location so you can bring the student here."

"Sir, could you just tell me who the student is?"

"I can't Draco; it would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" Snape asked. "And besides, you'll see the person soon, so no point in telling you." Draco nodded and resumed to lounging on the couch. "So, tell me, what was this trip to Diagon alley for?"

Blaise chuckled a bit and turned to look at Draco. "I was just getting out a bit, some alone time." Blaise coughed while saying 'liar' at the same time. Draco groaned.

"Did you encounter anyone there? And stop that, Zabini, you're acting very childish," Snape looked at Blaise with a stare that made him shrink away.

"No, just someone from school, we talked a bit but it wasn't so important."

"It was more than talking, I can tell you that," Blaise muttered under his breath but Snape caught it.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Who is this _someone from school_?"

"Urm…Emilia Walker," Draco mumbled and began remembering the events that took place at the bookstore. He suddenly felt pain hit his forehead. Draco looked at Snape and realized he was doing Legilimency on him. "It's no big deal, we're friends!"

Snape stopped searching his thoughts. "So, you are sort of interested in that girl." Draco looked away from him and sighed. "She's quite a talented witch, Draco, but be careful. If you really _like _her, you mustn't care if she's from a family you hate."

"You mean muggles?" Draco muttered. Snape eyed him and walked away._ No, Draco, a bit more than that. _

Blaise headed towards Draco at the bar and handed him a drink. "Here, a muggle drink, much better than butterbeer but not really topping Firewhiskey." Draco accepted the drink and tasted it. _Wow, much stronger than butterbeer, I can tell you that. _The two sat at the bar watching the muggles having a time of their lives. How lucky they seemed to be. They do not know about Voldemort and the fact that they could die if he won. _Correction; they will die. _Blaise began following two muggle girls to the dance floor. Apparently the drink got to his head already.

"Have fun, mate." Draco muttered.

"Draco, maybe she is coming."

"I doubt it; she probably doesn't want to see me after what I did."

"You didn't do anything. You just wanted to kiss her and she was afraid! Trust me, she will come," Blaise explained. "I want to go and have some fun, so try and do so too," he added but then turned to look behind Draco. "I know someone who might cheer you up." Draco frowned confused and turned to where Blaise was looking behind him. _Emilia. _ She was standing turned away from him and talking to some muggles. _Bloody Hell, she looks…_Blaise smirked in triumph and walked away with the two muggle girls to the dance floor.

Draco stood up and gathered up some nerve. _I have to do this. Just go there and apologize. _

He smirked when a thought occurred to him. _Hold on, I have an effect on her. _He grinned when that helped to boost his confidence…and ego. _Supposedly. _He headed towards her, banishing all thoughts of being afraid to talk to her and simply…_standing behind her. _

"Emilia," he said. The muggles she was talking to looked at Draco and told her to turn around. As soon as she did, they walked away. He noticed the muggles were mostly boys. Draco's blood began to boil. _Jealous, much? _He focused his attention on Emilia and his eyes widened at how beautiful she looked. Her brown eyes stared up at his and only that look could make him do anything she wanted. "You look beautiful," he added. She looked down at the ground, a visible tint on her cheeks. Draco grinned.

"I suppose you didn't come here to tell me that I look_ beautiful_." She looked back up. _Pretending like that compliment did not get to you. _He smirked. _Nice try. _

"No, Emilia, I wanted to apologize, I know we didn't talk before tonight and I just want to tell you now that I got my chance." There was a small smile tugging at her lips. "And I'm being honest about what I said before; you do look beautiful." He grinned when the blush was back and she looked away from him again. "Why are you blushing, Emilia?" he could not resist asking.

Her eyes widened as she looked back at him. "No, I-I'm not, I just…"

"Hide your feelings?"

"Look who's talking; the master of blocking his feelings from the world. Don't act all innocent!" Draco chuckled.

"Have you always been funny?" She froze. That affected her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, forget it, my personal stuff." She blushed again. "I've got to stop blushing, right?" she smiled nervously. Draco stared at her intently.

"No, it's cute," he raised his hand and lightly touched her cheek. Her blush seemed to show more. "I'm having this effect on you?" he whispered, hoping she did not hear. She froze under his touch. _Apparently she heard me. _He withdrew his hand and smiled at her. He could not read how she was feeling at that point because she managed to block her feelings as soon as he withdrew his hand. _Am I your weakness?_

"Well, I'm going to dance, care to join?" he asked. Emilia stared at him confused. "Okay, if you don't know what I meant…let me rephrase it. Dance with me." He extended his hand.

She nervously held his. "I know what you meant," she muttered and followed him to dance.

Emilia was entirely confused. First, she was shocked about what Draco did at the bookstore. And now, as she stood talking to some old friends from her muggle school at the party, she heard him say her name. "Emilia." She thought she was hallucinating after what he did at the bookstore. They did not even kiss and she suddenly felt weak around him. It was up until her friend told her to turn around and there he was. He looked…_so damn hot. _"You look beautiful." And those three words made her face change colour. _Am I some chameleon? Stop blushing you weakling!_ She composed herself and looked back up again. He just complimented her.

"I suppose you didn't come here to tell me that I look_ beautiful,_" And he smirked. Big time. _Does he know what I'm feeling?_ _Be careful, Emilia. _They continued the conversation. Her blush reduced but as soon as he uttered the word _beautiful _again, it returned._ He knows what I'm feeling! He's doing this on purpose! _

And before she knew it, he asked her to dance. And he held out his hand for her. _If life was a fairytale…_They began dancing together but when the song changed, all Hell broke loose. _A slow song. _Draco stared at her for a moment before smiling. _He's smiling. _Not just the smirk he usually plastered on his face but a smile, a genuine smile. Her heart seemed to leap to her throat as he extended his hand once more. "Care to dance?" he teased. A simple tease of prince charming made her knees weak. _Why does his every movement affect me like this?_

No answer was required. Only an acceptance of his extended hand meant _yes. _They began to dance to the slow song stiffly. Emilia could tell he was a bit nervous. _But definitely not as much as me. _He seemed to mentally tell himself to loosen up. Emilia smiled at him and left his hands. Draco looked confused but his breath hitched in his throat when she placed her arms around his neck. He grinned like this was a competition. In one swift movement, his arms were around her waist and she forgot how to breathe all of a sudden.

She wanted to kiss him. No, she wanted _him _to kiss her.But she knew she could not give in so easily. _Admit that I want him?_ This does not mean anything to him. _This is just a dance to him, right? _She had no bloody idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to say thanks for all the favorites and alerts! It really means a lot to me. Well, here is the next chapter. Review please. I like opinions. **

Chapter Four

Emilia smiled at the empty bedroom. She was recalling the previous night's events and immediately, she felt her face turn red. _I danced with Draco Malfoy. _The world suddenly felt better. She sat up and got ready for another day. _Why does the world feel so bright today? _Emilia walked around the empty house to realize her parents were absent. She sighed. This summer did not involve her parents spending some quality time with her. It did not involve them at all. It reminded her of how her summer holidays used to be spent in the past. She would go out with her parents. _But that was when I did not have any friends. _

Grabbing a piece of bread, Emilia headed to Diagon alley like any other usual day. This time, she decided to go alone to dwell on her thoughts like how Draco supposedly did. _I wonder what he always thinks about. _Diagon alley was not full like usual on that particular day. There were barely any people around but Emilia did not seem to notice the unusual change in atmosphere. Instead, she continued walking, ignoring the people she did not recognize.

The bookstore was just a few shops away when Emilia realized just how quiet the place was. _Weird. _It did not scare her. The day was going to come when Diagon alley would not be swarming with busy people. She liked the peaceful place because her 'alone time' would be well achieved. She passed the last shop before the bookstore when a cold hand snatched hers and pulled her into the alley between the shop and the bookstore. Emilia could not register what was going on until the tip of a wand was placed at her neck and the cold, unfamiliar voice spoke in her ear.

"You're a filthy little mudblood and you must always keep that in mind whenever you meet someone above you," the voice was that of a woman's, a whisper but annoyingly squeaky.

"What are you talking about?"

"How dare you talk to me? Do you know who I am?" she asked, pressing the tip of her wand further into Emilia's neck. Emilia shook her head. "I'm talking about a boy! A boy you must not be with! He deserves better than a person with dirty blood like yours!"

"I'm not with any boy! What is this all about?"

"Draco Malfoy! My nephew, you foolish girl!"

Emilia paused for a moment. "I'm not with him…"

"You are coming with me; maybe the Dark Lord could find a mudblood useful," Before Emilia could protest, she was Apparated back to a manor and before she was locked in the dungeon, she had confirmed the identity she suspected of the woman – Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You don't understand!" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs, praying that they would listen. The death eater grinned at her and cast the same spell again. Emilia fell to the floor but this time, she could not get up.

"Get up, you stupid girl." Emilia closed her eyes, the pain deafening her ears. She refused to cry. She did not want them to see just how vulnerable she was. The death eater approached her and kicked her in the stomach to get up but to no avail. Emilia felt dead. "You will tell me where he is hiding."

"I don't know where he is," Emilia mumbled. She could taste blood on her tongue from constantly biting it. "Please, just let me go, I don't know anything."

"But if we do let you go, you will see him again, wouldn't you?" it was the voice of Bellatrix. "Now, we can't let that happen, can we?" Emilia attempted to get up again but she could not. Then a thought hit her. How did Bellatrix know she had been hanging out with Draco? Emilia opened her eyes to see Bellatrix.

"You…at the Leaky Cauldron…"

"Yes, I had hopes that the potion would warn you or make you aware of what exactly you're dealing with. But apparently, Draco stopped the potion from becoming worse on you." Emilia put everything together. Bellatrix had spied on them. "And I also saw your moment there at the bookstore. That was when I decided to take immediate action." With that said, Bellatrix approached Emilia and leaned forward, her face inches away. "Tell me where he is hiding." Emilia remained silent as the unnoticeable patience wore off from Bellatrix's face and she pressed her wand against her neck once more. Emilia closed her eyes waiting for her to cast the Cruciatus curse again but when no pain was felt, she opened her eyes again to see Bellatrix staring curiously at Emilia's left arm.

"Miss Lestrange, we have to leave so the Dark Lord can do what he wants, she's already on the verge of death."

Bellatrix was ignoring them, still staring at Emilia's arm. Emilia followed her gaze to notice her staring at a scar. _When was that scar there?_ She looked closely as well and could make out a faint lightning-shaped scar. Then Bellatrix did the unexpected. She pressed her wand against the scar, causing Emilia to gasp out in pain. _Why is it hurting so much?_ She began to scream when Bellatrix brushed her finger against her dark mark. Emilia writhed in pain before falling limp on the cold floor again.

The death eaters were utterly confused. Bellatrix was the worst. _A lightning shaped scar, just like that of Harry Potter's. _She stood up, suddenly noticing Emilia in her unconscious state and the rest of the death eaters watching her closely. "Come on! Let's go! What are you all standing here for? This mudblood was no help at all!" The death eaters filed out of the dungeons but Bellatrix remained at the exit for a while, staring at Emilia. "But just to make sure that you wouldn't remember Draco…" she forgot about the scar for a split second. "_Obliviate_," with that said, she left the dungeons of the Malfoy manor and followed her fellow death eaters to wait for the Dark Lord.

She felt cold. Her stomach was empty and her mouth was dry inside and out. Emilia groaned as she opened one eye to adjust to her dark surroundings. Then the events that took place earlier came back to her. _I was tortured._ She opened her second eye and felt her head spin. She could barely move. The pain was unbearable. But another memory came back to her. _When was there a scar on my left arm?_ Emilia could not think anymore and resumed to waiting. _What am I waiting for? _She thought her emotions were in control at that point but there were times when she thought she deserved to cry. She closed her eyes again when she remembered what she was waiting for – Death.

Emilia felt like she was asleep when she heard the doors of the dungeons opening. She did not bother to open her eyes because she thought it was all just a dream. But what made her confirm it was reality was when she heard the chains holding her unlock. Emilia opened her eyes to meet those of a woman she never saw before. _She does look familiar in a way. _The woman had white blonde hair and her expression was so calm that Emilia felt at peace in a way. However, when she looked into the woman's eyes, Emilia saw total fear.

"Please get up now if you want to live," she whispered frantically. Emilia attempted to get up but it did not work. The woman sighed. She cast a levitating charm on Emilia and took her out of the dungeons. She could not hide her feelings any longer. Where was this woman taking her and why did she look so familiar? Emilia admitted it. She was scared. It felt like eternity before the woman took her down a hidden staircase and placed her on the floor.

"Look, you have to do as I say, okay?" she asked. Before Emilia could reply, she continued. "This is a floo network, you will go through the floo network to Spinner's end and Snape will take care of you there, alright?" Emilia furrowed her brow in confusion. The woman did not see the confusion etched on her face but instead, took her hand and enclosed it around Emilia's wand. How the woman got Emilia's wand did not cross her mind.

"I can't move."

"You have to, unless you would prefer death."

"Who are you?" the woman shook her head.

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy, we met once at King's Cross station, don't you remember?" Emilia shook her head and closed her eyes. "When you reach Spinner's end, tell Snape to give you a memory potion; you will remember everything, now go. You don't have much time!" Narcissa helped Emilia stand up and enter the fireplace but that was all she could do. She grabbed some floo powder, supporting the wall with one hand.

"Thank you," she told Narcissa. Narcissa nodded and urged her to go. Emilia sighed and inhaled deeply. "Spinner's End," she managed to say before the powder turned to smoke and engulfed her entirely. She did not feel the wall of the fireplace anymore and with no support, she suddenly felt like she was falling. Then, the trip ended. Emilia felt herself slide out of a fireplace and onto solid ground with no more support to help her stand up. She groaned as the pain recommenced. She had no more strength in any part of her body that her wand rolled out of her hand. There was light in her surroundings and there was movement around. _Where am I?_

Emilia heard footsteps approach her and the sound stopped just beside her. "Ms. Walker!" it was Snape. Emilia tried turning her head to meet Snape' s face as he cast the same levitating charm on her as Narcissa did.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir, she told me to come here, I didn't know what to do…" Emilia stammered when she was placed on a bed.

"No, don't apologize, Walker, you need help right now."

"She told me to tell you I need a memory potion…" Emilia muttered. Snape nodded and began healing Emilia. "Sir, why did she tell me to come to you?"

"You're in pain so all you have to do is rest. I'll answer your questions later, but you tell me what happened and why you need a memory potion."

"I was taken to a manor and tortured because of…" her voice trailed off. _Why was I tortured? _"I-I can't remember."

Snape paused. "You were Obliviated," he turned to look at the door. "Draco! Blaise! Come here, now!"

Draco and Blaise sped up to the room Emilia and Snape were in. The first sound that was heard was Draco's voice. "Emilia! What happened?" Emilia stared at him confused as they approached her.

"She was tortured. Blaise, I need you to get the memory potion and you both have to heal her when I'm off for the meetings." _What meetings?_ "Emilia, you remember these two, right?" Emilia turned to Blaise and Draco.

"Who are you?" she looked at Draco. Draco could not hide the shock he was feeling.

"You're joking, Emilia." Emilia shook her head.

"I know Blaise but I don't know you." Draco stared at her long enough to know that she was not lying.

Blaise went for the potion immediately. "Draco, don't be so sad. She was Obliviated," Snape muttered. Draco ran a hand through his hair. Everything was happening so fast. Blaise returned and brought the potion with him. He handed it to Emilia and she drank it down quickly. "The potion will make you lose consciousness and once you wake up, you will remember." Emilia nodded and looked at Draco before turning to Snape.

"When I was being tortured, Bellatrix found something on my left arm…" she mumbled. Snape raised an eyebrow. "It was a scar, a scar just like the one on Harry's forehead." Draco and Blaise exchanged confused glances. "I never had that scar before."

"Relax, just rest. You'll find out everything when you wake up." Emilia obeyed and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

Draco watched in defeat as Blaise won the game again. "No offence, mate, but you're dreadful at Wizard's chess." Blaise chuckled. Draco glared at him.

"I need to win this. Weasley should've never shown you some tricks." Draco muttered. "Where's Snape? He was supposed to bring the dinner by now." Blaise shrugged as they resumed to playing the game.

There was the sound of footsteps in the living room and quiet voices but Draco assumed it was Snape. The two continued playing their game. After five minutes, something happened. "Draco! Blaise! Come here, now!" They both frowned in confusion as they sped up the stairs to find Snape healing Emilia!

"Emilia! What happened?" Draco asked. _How did Emilia get here? What the bloody Hell happened to her? _She stared at him, confusion visible in her eyes.

"She was tortured. Blaise…" Snape's voice was nothing more than a blur after the word _torture. _Emilia was tortured. It repeated in his mind over and over again. _Why was she tortured?_ He came back to reality when Snape asked a question. "Emilia, you remember these two, right?" _What kind of question is that?_

"Who are you?" she was looking at Draco. He wanted to laugh. Was she trying to play some game with him? His expression turned to shock when he realized just how serious she was.

"You're joking, Emilia." She shook her head.

"I know Blaise, but I don't know you." He stared longingly at her to realize something. _She's not lying. _Blaise left the room.

"Don't be so sad, Draco. She was Obliviated," Snape muttered. Draco ran a hand through his hair. _This is all like a blur to me. _Blaise came back with a potion and handed it to Emilia. She drank it down quickly as Snape began explaining to her what was going to happen. She looked at Draco for a moment and it was as if she remembered him. _Yeah, right. _

"When I was being tortured, Bellatrix found something on my left arm…" she mumbled. Draco looked at Snape to notice he was not so surprised. _What's going on with her? _"It was a scar, a scar just like the one on Harry's forehead." Draco looked at Blaise and they exchanged glances. "I never had that scar before."

"Relax, just rest. You'll find out everything when you wake up." Emilia closed her eyes and fell asleep. _She is really exhausted. _Snape stood up and turned to Blaise and Draco. "You're both in charge. I trust you," and he left. Draco looked at Emilia as she slept. _She's sleeping so peacefully. _Blaise followed Snape out of the room, leaving Draco alone with the unconscious girl. Draco brought a chair beside the bed and sat down, waiting for her to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"_You're back; I hope a little less inquisitive?" his voice sounded like music to her ears. She smiled and shook her head no. _

"_Why did you ask me to dance?" _

"_Emilia, don't act oblivious," he sighed._

"_I'm not oblivious! I'm just confused. Why did you tell me that I'm beautiful and why did you ask me to dance?"_

"_Well, Emilia, you are beautiful and a compliment should not be such a big deal. You must know my feelings for you."_

"_I don't. You don't like me in that way."_

_He chuckled. "You're so funny," he leaned in and captured her lips with his. Her eyes fluttered shut and she remembered. _

"_Draco…I remember you…" she mumbled, opening her eyes as she pulled away. But Draco was no longer there. The cruel face of Bellatrix Lestrange sneered down at her, her eyes delivering a message of pure hatred. _

"_Oh, Draco can't save you here. I warned you, mudblood, but you're not listening."_

"_I'm not with him..."_

"_Shut up! How dare you talk to me?" _

"_Leave me alone! I don't know anything! Why can't you just believe me?" _

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

Emilia shook her head and opened her eyes. She was facing a ceiling. But that did not surprise her. _My dream just meant that the memory potion worked. _She sighed and was about to pull off the covers when pain coursed through her body. She gasped quietly and suddenly realized that her right hand was not empty. She turned to her side to see the hand of the guy invading her dreams enclosed around hers. Emilia looked up at his face to see his eyes closed. _But his knuckles are closing tightly around my hand. _Ignoring that fact, she concentrated on his face once more.

She smiled to herself. _He is quite handsome, actually. _Emilia frowned. _Did I just think that? _Before she could do anything else, his lips began to move. _Wow, I bet he can do wonders with those lips…_ "Like what you see, Walker?" _How he does in my dreams…What did he say? _

"What…I…uh…" He opened his eyes and smirked at her.

"Speechless, aren't we?" he asked. Emilia blushed and looked away.

"Shut up." He chuckled and leaned forward.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, looking back at him. "Not like you care, right?"

"No, I don't. That's why I slept for almost two nights on this bloody chair, holding…" his voice trailed off. Emilia raised an eyebrow.

"Holding…?" she asked. He did not reply but just looked at her with his grey eyes. She was getting lost in them. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"The way you're looking at me." He grinned as she turned away from him. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't. Why aren't you?"

"I slept for almost two nights according to you. I'm not sleepy," she still stayed turned away from him. "Go back to your room and get some rest."

"I'm sorry, Emilia. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Fine, your problem," she tried removing her hand from his but he would not let go. "Can you let go?"

"Look at me," he said. Confused, she turned to face him. He was sitting, staring at her. If he were not so hot, she would have thought he was creepy. _Then why doesn't this look bother me? _

"I'm looking at you. Can you let go, now?" she asked, trying to hide the fact that she was suddenly nervous. _Why am I nervous? _"Draco, why are you looking at me like that?" her lower lip began to quiver slightly. He was obviously observing her with that look he was giving. "Say something. Please."

He sighed, "Can you not say anything?"

"Why?"

"Because I said so," he answered, leaning forward towards her. Emilia tried going back but her pain was preventing her from doing anything at that point. Or was it her brain preventing her? She felt her whole body freeze as he leaned in even closer.

"Why should I listen to anything you say?" she asked, her voice barely a murmur. He was so close, almost an inch away as she kept her eyes glued to his in some kind of competition. But she was slowly losing. And she knew that. _So close…_Her heart was beating faster as he stopped leaning forward when his lips were nearly touching hers. She could feel his breath against her skin, giving her goose bumps.

"Don't pretend to not like this, Emilia," he whispered, a smile forming on his lips. She felt herself gradually weakening for him. "I know you want me…" he came closer, if that was even possible. His lips were about to touch hers; she could almost feel them. "…Just as much as I want you," Emilia held her breath. _You're joking, Draco. You're just taking advantage of me in a weak state like this. _

"You honestly think I should believe you? Or _admit _to you? What am I supposed to admit, Draco? I know what you're trying to do…you're just taking advantage of me in this state so you could do what…" Draco groaned and used his free hand to hold her cheek as he placed his lips on hers. Emilia froze. Her eyes closed on their own accord as she recalled the dream she had before this. _But this is real. _She felt his hand loosen around hers as it went up her arm and behind her to stop at her back. Emilia kept her eyes closed as she felt his weight shift and move to sit on the bed. _Maybe I'm dreaming. _But it felt so real, so _right. _

Emilia ran her hands through his blonde hair as she felt his tongue mesh with hers. All she knew was that this was a full-on snogging session. She felt like she was floating at that point. Then suddenly, he pulled away and opened his eyes to look down at her. His grey eyes were filled with so much..._want_.

"You must really hate me right now for doing that," he whispered, his eyes maintaining contact with hers. Emilia chuckled quietly.

"You're a very bad person, Draco Malfoy."

"Wow, Emilia, you just crossed the line," he smirked leaning forward again. "Even after I gave you the best kiss of your life," he added, his ego coming out as usual. Emilia looked away when she remembered. _That was my bloody first kiss. _"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she lied and smiled at him. "Please, Draco, just go to bed."

"I told you; I'm not leaving you alone."

Emilia sighed and pushed herself to one side of the bed. "Then sleep here, if that's what you were waiting for me to say."

He smirked. "You want me this much, Emilia?"

"Fine, sleep on the chair, then," she raised an eyebrow. He chuckled and accepted her previous offer of sleeping beside her. Immediately, Emilia fell asleep even after arguing with Draco that she was not at all tired.

Draco held Emilia's hand tightly as he sat on the chair beside her bed. He could not help but observe the way she slept. Tentatively, he leaned forward and stroked her hair. As if she felt that, Emilia began to stir in her sleep. Draco leaned back and closed his eyes, his hand never leaving hers. He heard her sigh, attempt to move, gasp then give up. After a while, he heard her move again. Then it was silent.

He knew she was awake. And he knew she would not be looking at the ceiling for so long. _She must be looking at me. _The confidence kicked in and he began to speak. "Like what you see, Walker?"

"What…I…uh…" Draco opened his eyes and smirked at her. _She looks so adorable. _

"Speechless, aren't we?" Emilia blushed and looked away from him. _But I prefer it if you look at me, Emilia. I want to see your face. _

"Shut up," he chuckled and leaned forward towards her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she looked back at him. "Not like you care, right?"

Anger settled in his stomach. _Of course I care. _"No, I don't. That's why I slept for almost two nights on this bloody chair, holding…" his voice trailed off. She raised an eyebrow. _Do I have to talk so much?_

"Holding…?" she asked. Draco merely stared at her in hopes that she would stop asking. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"The way you're looking at me," she turned away again and Draco could not help but grin. _The way I look at you also affects you. _"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't. Why aren't you?"

"I slept for almost two nights according to you. I'm not sleepy," she was not turning back to him. "Go back to your room and get some rest."

"I'm sorry, Emilia. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Fine, your problem," she now began to remove her hand from under his grasp. He did not let her. "Can you let go?"

"Look at me," he could not help it anymore. He needed to look at her face. She turned with a confused look on her face. He continued to stare at her.

"I'm looking at you. Can you let go, now?" she asked. He fought to hide a smirk._ Are you nervous, Emilia? _"Draco, why are you looking at me like that?" _Is my look making you nervous?_ Then as if he was answered, "Say something. Please." _Yes, Emilia, you are very nervous. _

He sighed, "Can you not say anything?" _Please._

"Why?"

"Because I said so," he answered, leaning forward towards her. _I cannot take it anymore. _He could feel how nervous she was. If she was not getting away, it was because she could not. He leaned in even closer just to see her reaction. Yes, she was most definitely tense.

"Why should I listen to anything you say?" she asked, her voice was so low. He came so close to her but she refused to look anywhere but his eyes. _Don't pretend in front of me. _He stopped leaning forward when his lips were nearly touching hers. He could not stop himself even he tried at that point. _Just an inch away from mine…_He needed to do this. No, he wanted to do this…_Right now._

"Don't pretend to not like this, Emilia," he whispered, smiling when he could feel her begin to weaken. "I know you want me…" he came even closer. "…Just as much as I want you," _I cannot believe I just told her that! _Her lips meant 'I believe you' but her eyes told a different story altogether. He could see disbelief in them. _She thinks I'm lying! Well, Emilia, let's just see about that. _

The blabbering began. "You honestly think I should believe you? Or _admit _to you? What am I supposed to admit, Draco? I know what you're trying to do…" _Emilia, stop talking. I'm about to do something very shocking right now. _"…you're just taking advantage of me in this state so you could do what…" Draco groaned and surprised the both of them when he held her cheek with his free hand and kissed her. He moved to sit on the bed before she could protest. _Or maybe she won't protest. _This felt so real, like they were made to be together. _This is amazing. _

They continued like this until Draco pulled away to look down at her. "You must really hate me right now for doing that," he whispered, eyes locked with hers. Emilia chuckled quietly.

"You're a very bad person, Draco Malfoy."

"Wow, Emilia, you just crossed the line," he smirked leaning forward again. "Even after I gave you the best kiss of your life," he added. _I just had to say that._ She looked away from him."What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said, smiling. "Please, Draco, just go to bed."

Two minutes after saying that, Draco found himself beside Emilia on her bed. She fell asleep instantly whereas he decided to take his time and enjoy the moment of sleeping next to her. There was a small smile on her lips as Draco softly touched her hair. Eventually, he found himself drifting off into a temporary bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Draco woke up the next morning feeling content. First, he thought it was because Emilia had finally woken up but now, it was because of the kiss they shared. He opened his eyes to see his arm draped around her as she breathed steadily. Her head was on his chest and her eyes were closed. Draco took the moment to observe her. She was quite a beauty.

As his eyes reached her lips, the memories of the previous night came back. "Like what you see, Malfoy?" He realized her eyes were still closed but her lips were suddenly showing off a smirk.

"Of course I do but unlike you, I'm not speechless. I can express my emotions better."

"Don't exaggerate, Draco," she replied, opening her eyes to look at him. What Draco saw caused him to jerk in surprise. He knew he must have looked shocked because Emilia was giving him a weird look. "Okay, what's on my face?"

"It's not your face, Emilia; it's…your eyes," Emilia sat up in bewilderment, ignoring the pain she was having, and ran a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" she asked, her voice sounding nervous all of a sudden. Draco sat up as well and faced her. _When did this happen? _

"There's nothing wrong with them. They're just…_not _brown." Emilia looked befuddled at that point. Draco sighed and leaned in, capturing her lips with his. "I think they're nicer like this, by the way," he murmured. " Because green is my favourite colour." Emilia gasped at the last thing he said.

"What do you mean _green_?"

"Your eyes are green, Emilia," he replied.

"That's not possible. My eyes are brown!" she exclaimed.Draco got out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm calling Snape, just wait here, alright?"

"Yes, like I have a choice." Draco chuckled quietly and headed out of the room. He knew Snape was still absent because of those Death Eater meetings and he knew by now that Snape was probably back at the Order.

_Yes, I know all the plans inside and out. _He grabbed some parchment from the table in the living room and went to his room for the quill and ink.

Draco had just sent his letter with his owl when Blaise entered his room. "Slept well last night?" Draco grinned.

"Mate, why don't you mind your own business?"

"Because my business is boring these days and I like your business more. It is quite fascinating," Blaise answered, smirking.

"Well, you wouldn't believe it but I kissed her last night," Blaise's eyes widened. "And I slept beside her. But when I woke up this morning, her eyes had changed colour."

"What do you mean?"

"She woke up with…never mind," Draco stood up and headed out of the room, followed by Blaise behind him. "Let me just show you." They reached Emilia's room and Draco slowly opened the door. Emilia was lying down so they had to approach her. Blaise walked behind Draco, still confused. "Uh, Emilia, you didn't go back to sleep, did you?"

"No, of course not," she sat up slowly and this time, both boys jumped in shock simultaneously. "Bloody Hell, what's going on?"

Draco shook his head. "I did not expect something else to change as well." Emilia frowned. Blaise was just staring. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, didn't you check the mirror?"

"No, I can't get off this bed if you don't know. I'm trying to heal!" she exclaimed as Draco came closer to her, held a strand of her hair and brought it to her eyes. Emilia gasped. "I…what's going on? Someone please tell me!"

"Calm down, Emilia. We don't know what's going on either," Draco sighed, running his hand down her cheek. Blaise groaned.

"I can't get used to seeing you two like this," he muttered. "But since you don't look like Emilia Walker anymore…I don't know." Emilia glared at him. She took a strand of her hair and began observing it again.

"I can't believe my hair turned black," she mumbled. "First, my eyes and now this," she ran a hand through her hair. "Next thing you know, my skin colour will change too." Draco chuckled.

"No, I don't think so, but you look nice," he replied. Emilia blushed slightly.

"I doubt it, but thanks," she adjusted herself on the bed. Draco gave her a skeptical look. Blaise shook his head.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone. Apparently, Draco's look is sort of scaring me," Blaise muttered and headed out of the room.

"So you're leaving me alone with him, then?" Emilia asked, looking at Draco to see his reaction.

"Every man for himself," Blaise explained and exited the room. Emilia chuckled.

"Blaise is funny," she said.

"Yes but both of you are scared of my 'look'," Draco leaned in towards Emilia. She smirked.

"No, I was just joking."

"Don't lie to me," he leaned in even closer that Emilia had to move down so her back was on the bed.

"I'm not lying, Draco," she muttered, not showing any signs of being dominated by him. "You don't scare me."

"I beg to differ," he leaned down on top of her. "You're scared of me, admit it."

"I'm not, now get off me!" she laughed, doing futile attempts of pushing him off.

"Not until you tell me…" his voice trailed off when Emilia came up and kissed him. He was shocked for a split second and got lost in the kiss until he felt Emilia use the tiny amount of strength she currently had to push him off of her. " Nice going," he smirked.

She sat up smiling, "I found your weakness."

"Don't push it, Emilia," he pulled her towards him. "And also, _never_ kiss Draco Malfoy and leave him wanting more."

Emilia chuckled. "I did. That shows just how I'm not scared of him."

His hands went around her back. "Well, this is the scary part; he will always be coming back to get what he wants and trust me, he _always _gets what he wants."

"And what does he want right now, exactly?"

"I think you know," he claimed her lips without waiting for a response. But still, Emilia complied.

By 4pm, Draco got a reply from Snape saying that he would come home by nightfall. _I have a lot of time to think now. _He ran a hand through his hair and walked out of the room to Emilia's room. He stood at the doorway as Blaise was busy healing her arm.

"Oh, hey mate," Blaise said, letting go of Emilia's arm.

"Hi, Snape will be here in a few hours, so, you can relax," Draco approached the two of them. Blaise nodded.

"She keeps saying she's not sleepy and then she just blacks out," Blaise glanced at her sleeping form on the bed.

"I know," Draco chuckled. Blaise stood up.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Draco nodded as Blaise left the room and Draco took his place. He smiled at her. _So, what does this mean, Emilia? _His fingers lightly traced her healing hand.

"What does this mean, Emilia?" he whispered aloud. "What do _I _mean to you?" She stirred in her sleep and turned to her side facing him, still asleep. Draco sighed. "I don't know if you mind or if this is too early to say but I care about you more than I expected," he took a deep breath. "I'm talking to myself." His fingers unconsciously wound around her tiny hand. "I just would like you to be mine, Emilia." _Could this get any weirder? _

She turned in her sleep again. "Yes, Draco, I am yours." He looked at her to see she was fast asleep. _This just got weirder. _He smirked. _And interesting_. His thoughts brought him back to the previous night when he first saw her on this bed. Then something occurred to him. _She said something about a scar. _He closed his eyes. _Where did you say it was? _

He opened his eyes when he remembered. He gently held her left arm and looked around her wrist. _Nothing. _He searched her arm until he pulled up her sleeve and found it. "Bloody Hell," he whispered. The scar was lightning-shaped. _She was not kidding! _Draco used his index finger to softly trace the scar. As soon as he touched the scar, she shuddered a bit but remained unconscious.

Draco released her arm and pulled the sleeve back down. _Snape better have a good answer for this. _He leaned back on his chair and began thinking of other things. _Oh, like the fact that you're mine, Emilia. _He liked the sound of that. She was _his. _It kept repeating in his mind until Emilia began to move and her eyes lazily opened.

"You just like to sleep, don't you?"

"Oh, Draco, are my sleeping habits bothering you?" she teased. Draco smirked.

"No, not at all," he was being honest. He was wondering what else she would say in her sleep. Emilia looked at him suspiciously. "Relax before Snape arrives and tells us what's going on with you." She sighed.

"This is terrible."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what to do now. I just feel like another person, not Emilia Walker," she mumbled leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Draco moved and sat on the bed.

"Emilia, it doesn't matter how you look now. You still have the same stubborn personality," she glared at him. "And besides, you look more beautiful in my opinion." She blushed.

"Shut up."

"You don't believe me?" She shook her head. "Well, why not?"

"I think I look unusual," she stared at him thoughtfully.

"Unusual or not, still beautiful," she still shook her head. "Bloody Hell, Emilia, what would it take for you to believe me?" she shrugged.

"No idea." Draco sighed.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later," he muttered, standing up.

"Why does my opinion about myself matter to you this much?"

Draco looked at her incredulously. "Because I spent five years making your opinion negative and I have to make it up to you," he explained, sitting back on the bed. "Can't you see? I lowered your self-esteem."

"Draco, it's not your fault. I always was like this even before I came to Hogwarts, so don't think this is because of you. I've forgiven you for the past five years. You don't have to make up for it as well."

"I want to make it up to you because I know deep down that you still are hurting, aren't you?"

"I'm not hurting. Please don't feel bad," she grabbed his hand with her weak and tinier one. "Just don't."

"No."

"You're so stubborn!" she exclaimed, letting go of his hand.

"And so are you!" he leaned towards her. "You're so stubborn, even much more than me!"

"I'm not as stubborn as you! You are far worse than me! Just accept stuff as they are! When I tell you that I'm not hurting, you sit there and say that I am! You don't know what's happening inside my head to know if I'm hurting or not!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for _caring_!"

"And I'm sorry for trying to make you _feel better_!" And with that, Emilia's lips came crashing down onto his. Draco was caught off guard but immediately accepted her in. After a few seconds, she pulled away. She was chuckling. "I'm sorry but we're both really stubborn."

Draco stared intently at her. "Don't talk, Emilia," she was about to protest. "Please, don't say anything for the mean time."

Undeterred by her confused expression, he slowly leaned in and placed his lips on hers. _What is happening to me? _She did not reject him. He put his thoughts aside and smiled in the kiss. _Enjoy the moment. She is mine. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:****Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and favorites on my story! They honestly mean a lot to me! Sorry it took a bit of time to update…but I'm trying as fast I can…and I like reviews =]**

Chapter Seven

Emilia stared at him. She simply stared. She felt like she was in another world but they were both still on Emilia's bed. "Don't you think we're moving too fast?"

"Is the speed of our relationship a problem to you, Emilia?"

"No, I'm just…asking," she mumbled. She could not tell him what she was thinking. _I can't tell him that I'm afraid of losing him. _He sighed.

"I don't care how fast we're moving. I don't see why you do."

"I…well, never mind."

"Come on, tell me," his hand was on hers. It always felt right. She smiled and looked up at his hair.

"You look better with messy hair." He chuckled.

"You will tell me later," it was a statement not a request. Emilia shrugged as Draco leaned in. Before their lips were about to become one, there was a sudden knock on the bedroom door. "What now?" Draco sighed.

"Bloody Hell you two! Snape is here and you're busy canoodling!" Blaise exclaimed, barging into the room. Draco sighed and turned to Emilia.

"I just want you to know that whatever he says will not change how I feel about you. Understood?" he asked. Emilia nodded and leaned back on the bed.

"Come on; let's leave before Snape shows up. We'll be back, alright?" Blaise explained. Emilia smiled. As soon as the two left the room, Snape strode in and closed the door behind him.

"I see you look much better now. I hope the two took good care?"

"Yes, they did a good job, sir. I'm sorry if coming back now was a problem. I know you must be busy and have other things to tend to than coming here…"

"Please, Emilia, this is an important issue to discuss."

"Alright, just tell me." Snape nodded and pulled out a parchment from inside his cloak. Emilia ran a hand through her hair as he began to speak.

"Emilia, you were born on 30th June 1980…"

"I know that," she stated as a matter-of-factly. Snape sighed and chose to ignore her.

"Your parents died when you were a year old and you were taken into the custody of muggles in order to be protected." Emilia frowned in confusion. _What is he talking about?_ "Your parents were actually killed by Voldemort."

"Sir, what are you talking about? My parents are muggles. I'm a muggle-born…"

"No, you're not. You're a half-blood. Voldemort…" his voice trailed off. He folded the parchment and handed it to her. Emilia stared at it longingly, hesitation evident in her eyes. "Open it." Emilia looked at Snape for encouragement but of course found no emotion in his eyes. She sighed and unfolded the parchment slowly. What she read caused her sense of hearing to malfunction. "Your real name is…"

"NO! You're joking! This can't be true!" she gasped, dropping the parchment on the bed. "Please tell me you're joking! Please!" she exclaimed, grabbing the collar of Snape's cloak but immediately recoiled when she saw the look in his eyes. _This can't be. What will Draco think? Will I lose him after he finds out?_ "This can't be possible!"

"Allow me to explain everything."

Harry jolted awake to the pain burning on his forehead. "Harry! You are bloody scaring me!" Hermione stood at the threshold of Ron and Harry's bedroom at the Burrow.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, instinctively reaching for his glasses. "I can't stop having nightmares you know."

"I thought you were trained for Occlumency," she muttered, folding her arms across her chest. Hermione looked tired. "What's wrong?"

"These dreams aren't about Voldemort this time," Harry paused. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. "They're about…my past. I think."

"What happened in the dream?"

"I'm crying, trying to hold on to something when Voldemort comes into the room and attacks." He looked down.

"Maybe it was your mum you were trying to hold on to."

"No, I'm pretty sure it wasn't." Hermione's brown eyes shone with deep interest. "Don't go and search on something. I don't think you will find anything."

"I'm not going to research on it. I'm just…suspecting things." Harry frowned. "Remember back in school when you looked at Emilia and your scar started hurting…" Harry and Ron nodded. "Well, I noticed she was having some pain on her left arm after you walked away." Ron nodded in agreement.

"What does that prove?"

"Maybe Emilia has some answers." She pulled out a phone from her pocket.

"Or maybe it was a coincidence…what's that?" Ron asked.

"I just want to be sure. Oh, it's a phone, Ron." He raised an eyebrow. "Muggles use it to communicate like how we use owls and floo network." Ron nodded in understanding and watched in fascination as Hermione began to dial a number.

"Who are you contacting?"

"Emilia. I have her number. She gave it to me at Diagon Alley," she answered and placed the phone on her ear. It rang then someone answered.

"Hello?" the person asked.

"Good evening, I'm looking for Emilia Walker. Is she there?" the person on the other line froze.

"No, she's not. I'm sorry."

"Could you tell me when she will come back?"

"She's not coming back. She's gone elsewhere. Good bye."

"No, please, it's important. I'm Hermione Granger. I go to her school…"

"You're Hermione. Emilia has mentioned you before. I'm sorry dear; she's not staying with us anymore but if she contacts me, I'll let you know, alright?"

"Okay, thanks," Hermione replied and hung up. She turned to Harry and Ron. "She's not staying with her parents anymore."

"Are you bloody serious?" Hermione nodded. "Then, what should we do?"

"We have to wait till Emilia contacts her parents or I don't know."

"Fine, we'll wait," Harry muttered and fell back on his bed, exhaustion taking over him once more.

Emilia was utterly confused. She could not think anymore. "I can't…I don't know…"

"James and Lily Potter were killed fifteen years ago by Voldemort and you know the reason why Harry survived, right?" she shook her head. "He was under Lily's protection so that's why Voldemort could not touch him let alone kill him."

"How…How could this be?"

"You were there when it happened." Emilia ran a hand through her hair. "You were under the protection with Harry but before Voldemort entered the room, you somehow managed to find the invisibility cloak and it covered you completely…"

"The invisibility…what are you talking about?"

"The invisibility cloak covered you completely and Voldemort only saw Harry so he never knew you were there. When he attacked, however, both of you got affected which explains the scar on your left arm." Snape explained.

"Hagrid found Harry after…" his voice trailed off.

"What about me, sir? Who found me?" Snape seemed to tense up all of a sudden.

"I found you. Don't ask why. I went to the house for my own personal reasons. I took you to Dumbledore and we placed the glamour charm on you. In order to protect you, we deemed it safer to keep you with muggles since Voldemort did not see you and he would be better off not knowing," he muttered.

Emilia breathed out. _This is too much to handle. _The urge to burst into tears overwhelmed her. In order not to show her weakness, she got out of bed, pain immediately shooting towards her legs. She winced slightly but managed to reach the window and look out. "What will happen after the summer?" she asked, face still searching out the window.

"You will return to Hogwarts and be sorted again just to be sure. It's too late to put the glamour charm again and you had to know who you truly are." Snape explained. Emilia sighed.

"I need to be alone," she mumbled, her voice nearly cracking. "Thank you, sir, for telling me." Snape nodded and stood up, understanding that she needed to compose herself and come to terms with her true identity. He left the room without another word and closed the door behind him. As soon as he left, Emilia fell to the floor and began to cry.

Snape closed the door quietly but not before seeing Emilia's tears begin to fall. The last time he saw her cry was when she was a baby. It was an unusual thing to see Emilia cry. He sighed and headed to the kitchen. Blaise and Draco were sitting, waiting.

"What happened?" Draco asked immediately. Snape sighed and sat down on a chair.

"She needs some time to herself. Don't disturb her, alright?" Draco nodded.

"I'm guessing she was the task you had to complete this summer. She was living a lie, wasn't she?" Draco asked. Snape nodded in confirmation. "So, what's her true identity?"

"Maybe it will be better if she tells you. I don't think I should be the one to tell you." Draco sighed but had a plan in mind. He wanted to see Emilia as soon as possible. "Don't even think about sneaking into her room now."

"I care about her and I don't care who she really is," Draco said. _I don't care. No matter the person, it does not change my feelings for her. _"Is her identity very important?" Snape nodded. "I need to see her. Please."

"Don't disturb her," Snape's decision was final. Draco looked at Blaise for any support on seeing Emilia but Blaise did not answer. Draco felt truly lost. He desperately wanted to see her. As soon as Blaise and Snape began talking and probably ignoring the fact that he was even there, Draco's stubborn mind got the better of him and he slowly backed out of the kitchen. As soon as he was out, he began running to Emilia's room.

He stopped in front of her door and quietly opened it. Maybe she did not want to see him. _That's not true. _He looked around the bedroom. It was empty. Confused, he entered the room cautiously and saw the door to the bathroom closed. There was the sound of water running. He sighed. _She's in the bathroom. _Thoughts began to run through his mind and he immediately shook his head in an attempt to diminish them but to no avail. He sighed and observed the room.

Draco went back to close the room door in case Snape and Blaise came but he knew they would come into the room, locked or not. _Closing the door will have to do for now. _He did not have much time before Snape or Blaise would realize that he went missing. He could not pull Emilia out of the bathroom to speed things up a bit either. Maybe he had to just wait for Emilia to come out…or wait for Snape to scold him first. Draco went to the window and looked out. The scenery was beautiful.

The sound of water running stopped and he could hear sniffing sounds. Draco's heart began to race. She was in for a surprise. He waited for some time again but she did not come out. _What is going on in there? _Losing his patience, he went to knock on the bathroom door. "Emilia?" he asked nervously. He could feel the tension behind the door.

"Go away, Malfoy."

"Let's talk…"

"Please, go away!" Draco sighed and he knew the argument would take them nowhere. But her sudden harshness confused him further in the identity situation. He turned to leave when something on the bed caught his eye. _A parchment…_Curiously, he made his way towards the bed and held up the parchment. It was Emilia's identity. The first two words escaped his lips and he felt like he was in a permanent state of shock. He did not even hear a door open.

"Leila Potter…" And the parchment swayed to the floor.


End file.
